Eight Years From Now
by way2beme
Summary: This is a look into the Titans lives 8 years into the future.
1. Intro

This story is a birthday present for Raven A. Star. Happy Birthday!  
  
Hi! I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever it seems like and I'm sorry. I may not continue working on Tongue Tied due to personal reasons. This story is a look into the Titans lives 8 years from now. They are still living in the tower and they will stay there. Even though they aren't teems anymore. This is in Starfire's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, sadly enough.  
  
Where to start, where to start. Well, I suppose we should start with Raven and go on from there. She no longer needs to controls her emotions, except for anger. If she loses control of it then we're all in danger. That's why we are careful not to "tick her off" as Cyborg says. It is odd that he always looks at Beast Boy when he says this. It is as if he is trying to make a point. Anyway, back to friend Raven, she has let her hair grow out. It is to the middle of her back, but still the same color. It took some convincing plus some bribing (life time supply of Herbal Tea) to get her to let it grow, but finally she agreed. I do not know quite why I was so obsessed with having her lengthen it. I wonder now. The tea is really cutting into my budget.  
And then there is Cyborg. He is still the same in looks as robots don't exactly age. He has moved on from video games (oO who saw that one coming?) and is now paying full attention to the T-Car. But he does agree to play a few rounds with Beast Boy every so often and, more often than most, wins. Then Beast Boy threatens the T-Car and Cyborg sits in it all night waiting for him to do something. Of course, he never does do anything. Why? Because Beast Boy knows that if he even THINKS about trying anything to the T-Car Cyborg will tear him limb from limb. He has come close to doing it too. Tearing him apart I mean. He acquired a bulging vein in his forehead and quite literally tried to harm Beast Boy in ways we cannot imagine. Thankfully, Raven showed him some breathing exercises to calm the nerves. She said that she uses these when she herself is angry with Beast Boy. I think that Raven must use these more often than Cyborg.  
Robin. He has changed in many ways. Although his appearance is the same, he has changed many ways on the inside. He no longer jumps into things. Instead, he calmly (but quickly like nanosecond quickly) considers what he is about to do, whatever is may be. He is, however, no less competitive then he was. He still wants to be (and believes he is) the best. And, yes, he still plays video games. Addictively. When he and Beast Boy go at it they won't stop until Raven pulls the plug. This is dangerous I believe, because one time when she did that and a fuse or something blew and we we're in utter darkness for an entire regelnarf!  
Lets see, who else? Ah, yes, Beast Boy. He has never grown up and I doubt he ever will. Even if he is taller (but still the shortest of all of us) he will forever be, well, Beast Boy. Although his pickup lines have moved from "Do your feet hurt? Cause you've been running through my mind all day." to "Can I buy you a drink?" he is still slightly immature. A trait which he will never grow out of I'm afraid. As you can tell, he still plays video games. He has, however, traded his Gamestation in for a Gamestation 2. And, even though he claims he is the king, I have beaten him at those games. Raven too, which is surprisingly ironic since she finds video games Quote: "I waste of time and energy that could be spent on more important matters. For example, in Beast Boys case, a shower." I think that Beast Boy was not happy with this comment, but did not respond to it because of Ravens anger thing.  
Well, and then there is me. I am Starfire. I still make Pudding of Sadness when my friends are feeling down. I do not think they like it. Whenever I try to give it to someone I will turn around to pick up the bowl of pudding and they are gone. I asked Robin if he liked my pudding and he said "Uh....well....heh....yeah. It's great." I asked him if he wanted some and he got a little green and said I should wait until he is unhappy. At least someone likes my pudding. Remember how Raven grew her hair? Well, I cut mine! It is to my shoulders now. Beast Boy said it looked like Raven and I switched hair but I do not think so as mine does not come up in the back as hers did and mine is red. Well, orange, but Raven said that it is called red hair. I still look the same, except I have a little red bump next to my nose. Cyborg said it was a "zit" but I remember what happened last time I had a zit and I do not enjoy that I have another. Perhaps Raven has the cure.  
  
Okay, for those of you who are slow, if you saw the Tranformation episode then you know that when Starfire gets the horn-like thing on her forehead Raven calls it a zit. Just letting you know. I possibly MIGHT (note the word might) MIGHT make a second chapter. Where and get engaged. Who's the lucky couple? You guess. 


	2. The proposal

It me again! Real quick I just want to say that I realize I don't update much. I'm always in a constant writers block. (Sucks huh?) Anyway, I'm trying so bear with me. Well, here's what you've been waiting for! (Note: It's in Raven POV) BTW, I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but BB and Raven are dating. Hehe. Sorry, guys.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wow. What a night. My whole world changed in a flash. It's like..... Well, let me tell you want happened.  
  
Okay, Robin had cooked dinner. I love it when Robin cooks because there's something for everyone. There's tofu for Beast Boy, Meat for Cyborg, Something well....different for Starfire, Tea and something with herbs for me, and for Robin...well, he eats anything. So anyway, we all sat down for dinner and it was just like normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about who was better at video games, Starfire and Robin were making google eyes at each other, and I was, well, sitting there listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue. Normally, I would have intercepted by now, but this was getting interesting.  
  
"I totally kicked your butt today!"  
  
"Look BB, I'm the King! You just can't deal with it."  
  
"Why you little! Bring it on! Right here!"  
  
"Think you can take me Little Man?"  
  
"As long as you don't run away scared!"  
  
"I think you'll be the one running away!"  
  
"Come on you-"  
  
Now I had to cut in. "Um, guys. Don't you think you're being a little immature?" Silence. "Just as I thought."  
  
There was basically silence from the two from then on. Well, almost. Let's just say there was more peaceful conversation from them than yelling. Anyway, the night went on normally from then on. Well, as normal as you can get when an alien, a robot, a green boy, a normal person (this being Robin who, if you think about it, is no where normal.), and a demon sit down to dinner together. Then, it happened.  
  
Beast Boy started clinging his knife to his glass trying to get everyone's attention. This proved difficult. Remember, even though I said it quieted down, that doesn't mean everyone's (rather loud) talking ceased. And he kept it up! I swear, I almost got some aspirin. Finally, I grabbed his hand before he either broke the glass or had me break it for him. I took in a deep breath and yelled "SHUT-UP!" at the top of my lungs. Silence. Finally. "You've got the floor Beast Boy." I said.  
  
"Okay. Um, thanks Rae. Anyway, I want to announce something to everybody. As you know Raven and I have been dating for the past couple of months." He paused. I stopped chewing the piece of chicken I had in my mouth. He began again. "I was going to ask her in private, but I think everyone should be here." He looked at me. "Raven, will you marry me?" I shot the chicken right out of my nose. I swear to you, it shot out my nose. I looked at him. Poor guy. He wasn't sure if the chicken-shooting was a yes or a no. I planed to fix that right away.  
  
"Yes. Of course!" He slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. A diamond surrounded by sapphires. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how he could afford to pay for it. But then, Beast Boy is full of surprises. And I think, this is the best one yet.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, there you have it. I received a lot of reviews promoting Rob/Star. I intended this to be a BB/Ra from the beginning on. Sorry to the Rob/Star fans. Please don't send flames. You can't blame me for being a BB/Ra fan. Anyway, this is the end. Don't fret though. I'll make more stories. Tata! 


	3. The proposal BB

This is BB POV of the Engagement. I really hope you like it. Glad you liked the last chapter. I didn't intend to make another chapter, but I figured what the heck, lets add another.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Beast Boys Journal  
  
YES! YES! YES! That's what she said. YES! I totally have to tell you what happened! Okay, so Robin cooked dinner (thank God for Robin) and we we're eating and stuff and it was just like normal. Me and Cyborg fighting over (what else) video games with Raven watching us and having a ball (I mean she was actually in rapture!) seeing us make such big fools out of our selves. I seriously think she LIVES for those moments. Anyway, Starfire and Robin were boggling at each other. I mean, even if they ARE married they don't need to practically stare each other down at every waking moment. Hmm... I wonder if Raven and I will do that when we get married. (Note to self: SHE SAID YES!!!!!!)  
  
So anyway, I finally decided to just get it off my chest and ask her. I was gonna wait until we were alone, but I really wanted my friends to experience it with me. I started clanging (is that a word?) my knife onto my glass trying to get everyones attention. This is very hard, because when they all talk at once it gets very loud. I kept it up. It was the determination I use during video games. I swear I was about to SMASH it into the glass when Raven grabbed my hand (she must have read my mind and stopped me for the sake of the glass) and shouted "SHUT UP!!!!" at the top of her voice. It was dead silent. I mean, how many times does Raven raise her voice? Practically never.  
  
"Uh thanks Raven. Anyway, I want to announce something to everybody. As you know Raven and I have been dating for the past couple of months." I stopped. Raven was looking nervous. Perfect. This meant she would go crazy when I asked her. I hope. I began again. "I was going to ask her in private, but I think everyone should be here. Raven, will you marry me?" She shot chicken out of her nose. I had no idea what that meant. Was propelling poultry from one nasal cavity when someone proposes a custom where she's from? After a long silence, and much staring at the piece of nose chicken she said it.  
  
"Yes. Of course!" She yelled (not said, yelled). I slipped it on her finger. I saw her staring at it. I'm sure she was wondering how I paid for it. Well, I sold my Gamestation (evidence of how much I love her) for the money to pay for half of it, and used the rest of my savings to pay the rest. She'll never know though. She thinks I traded the system in for a Gamestation 2. Not. True. I bought the GS2 from a friend who had two. Hey, 50 bucks ain't bad for a nice piece of equipment like that. Anyway, that how it was. Now, I need to go celebrate. [does Happy Dance] YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [does Happy Dance again]  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Two things and then the closing authors note. 1) For all you Rob/Star fans I mentioned that Robin and Starfire are married (see how nice I am?) and 2) For those of you who don't know Rapture means (checks dictionary) Extreme Happiness; Ecstasy. I am not talking about the Rapture where Jesus comes back.  
  
{[OFFICIAL AUTHORS NOTE]}  
  
So there you have it. If it sounds like the previous chapter then good, it should. I just thought BB POV would be interesting. No flames please, thanks. Expect updates to this and all my other stories. 


	4. Authors NoteVERY IMPORTANT!

Note to all my fans. I'm taking a break from TT to let my creative juices flow into my other works. I'm not abandoning TT, I'm just......taking a vacation. A LONG vacation. I might write another story w/ Raven A. Star. I will be reviewing your stories however. Look out for my reviews! See ya soon! (You can read my other stories if ya want!) 


End file.
